A need exists for heating elements for use in various products in which the heating elements and/or products themselves can benefit from being made fully or partially disposable for reasons including saving on manufacturing costs and avoiding transmitting substances from one user to another.
This disclosure describes the use of a conductive paper (cellulose and carbon fiber composite) in heating/warming applications. Significant work has been performed to explore the heating characteristics and efficiency of conductive paper as a heating material. Commercial development of conductive paper for other applications has shown the potential high efficiency and low cost this material can bring to heating/warming arenas.